First Time Crush
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: First time love is always the hardest, and Izaya learns that the hard way when he realizes his feelings towards his only friend; Shinra Kishitani. One Sided Izaya x Shinra. Middle School. Happy Birthday Slayers64


**Title:** First Time Crush  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairing: **One Sided Izaya x Shinra  
**Warnings:** Male x Male Relationships

**Description: **First time love is always the hardest, and Izaya learns that the hard way when he realizes his feelings towards his only friend; Shinra Kishitani.

* * *

Izaya tapped his fingers impatiently on the hard table while resting his head on the palm of his hand, crimson eyes staring unamused as his brunette haired friend went on and on about his beloved. How long had it been? The future informant couldn't remember. All he knew was that the strings in his heart would tighten every time he heard the name 'Celty', which was about every couple of seconds. Celty this, Celty that, oh how amazing Celty is…

Izaya was beginning to feel nauseous.

He wasn't sure when he actually started to feel this way. Maybe it was when they first met…or maybe it was when he realized that Shinra was a rare breed of human. He could never pin point the exact moment it happened, all he knew was that it did happen.

Izaya would never say that it was love at first sight or some mushy shit like that. It _definitely _wasn't love, more like a simple crush. However, it was a feeling that was foreign to the future informant. It was the first time that he ever felt such feelings towards another human. Even though it really ached his heart, there was no way that Izaya would ever admit it to his brunette friend.

The darker haired male let out a deep sigh as he dropped his head down slightly.

"You know Shinra, if you keep talking about Celty like this I'm going to start to get jealous~" Oh if only Shinra know how true those words really were. The future doctor's eyes widened as he rubbed the back of his head apologetically.

"Oh sorry Izaya, I just really love Celty is all…I sometimes lose myself when I talk about her ahahaha." There was the tug at his heart again. Izaya put on a fake smirk and waved his hand dismissively.

"Yes, yes I know about your love for Celty. Though I can never understand it myself~" Shinra frowned.

"You know Izaya; you might not wanna be one, but your still human and have human emotions. One day you will experience a passionate burning love like mine and won't be able to contain your excitement~" The future doctor gushed. The vice president of the biology club chuckled lightly. He had to maintain his normally flawless mask no matter what.

"Such human emotions are beneath me." Shinra opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the school bell telling all the students that it was time for class. The brunette gathered his things and stood up from the table.

"See you at Biology club Izaya~!" With a small wave, the love stricken male walked away and disappeared into the crowd of students that we entering the building. Izaya sat there, making no attempt to get to class on time. The area cleared within minutes, leaving the future information broker sitting alone at a blue colored table. Once he was sure that he was completely alone, he dropped his masking smirk and let his head fall down slightly. Reaching into his back pocket, Izaya pulled out a read colored valentine heart that had 'Shinra' written on it. He studied the black letters that were on the paper heart. Finger tips brushed over the letters feeling the slight indent in the paper from the pressure of the pen that wrote the name that pulled at Izaya's heart. A smirk graced his lips once again as he tossed the Valentine over his shoulder.

"I guess first time love really is the most painful~" He pushed himself up from the table and started to make his way into the building. At that moment, Izaya decided to never love again.

He didn't want to feel the pain of being rejected ever again.

* * *

_Happy Birthday Slayers64~! I'm sorry that it's not smut ;o; but at least its Izaya x Shinra...kind of XD;_


End file.
